If (Right choices)
by Gwen1Stacy
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are definetely soulmates, and everybody would see that... if only they knew each other. /Also published in AO3 thanks to my dear friend Grace Logan, Enjoy!


**So... here it is, my very first contribution to this wonderful fandom! I feel proud of this tiny thing because it's like the third story I've ever finished in my life, so this is a huge step for me!**

**I wrote this specially for my dear Gracie, but I hope you like it to. Reviews will always be welcomed, it doesn't matter if it's just a smiley (I know how much effort is needed to leave a long review so please don't force yourself, just let me know you were here). Also, please forgive any grammar mistakes you may find, English is not my first language.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and please have a Happy Valentine's Day eating tons of chocolate and scrolling down your tumblr dash :)**

* * *

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are made for each other. 

Both of them loved volleyball: Tobio is a setter; Shouyou is a spiker; and they both think that their position is the coolest position in the whole world. 

Also, they love pork buns a lot. They love to eat at least two of those buns after volleyball practice; that seals the perfect evening for them. 

And they suck at school, a lot. No one ever understood how they made it until high school because man, they really sucked. Both of them use to sleep during class, and when they're awake they just keep daydreaming about volleyball until the bell rings, signaling it's time to go to the gym and (finally) play. 

Even though they're so alike (not that it's difficult, the only thing you have to do to be like them is being an absolute volleydork and like pork buns), they're also different. Like, opposite sides of a coin. 

While Kageyama is always serious, well-behaved and well organized, Hinata is obnoxiously happy, loud and lousy... a complete mess. While Tobio has a scary resting bitch-face, Shouyou is always smiling widely, sparkling like the sun. Tobio is tall and has dark straight hair; Shouyou is short for his age and has a bright orange disheveled mop on his head. 

One is always silent; the other doesn't seem to know what that word means. One is a talented player, a prodigy; the other has stunning physical skills and an amazing will to be better every day. 

Kageyama is a single child; Hinata has a little sister that looks just like him (but smaller), and with whom he always fights about everything just to see her pout again. 

Yep, they're like day and night, so different and so alike at the same time. Everybody could see they are meant for each other, the red string of fate linking them from the very moment they were born. 

Everybody would see that... if only they knew each other. 

It was almost Spring in Japan and the school year was beginning. Hinata, who never got a bike when he was 6 and never got to know the name of the school where the Small Giant went, was sitting in a classroom with Izumin, his best friend ever since middle school. 

Across the prefecture of Miyagi, Kageyama Tobio, who was never benched during his last tournament of the middle school, was sipping from a milk box next to Kindaichi inside the Aoba Jousai scholar complex wondering how he would manage to get along this time with his sempai, Oikawa Tooru. He hoped Tooru would finally forgive him for whatever he did in middle school to piss him off and teach him some new tricks. 

Unaware of the red string that linked their pinkies, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou sighed, each of them in their respective schools. Their chest was heavy: they missed each other, only that they didn't know it. For them, it was just a weird feeling of sorrow that appeared from nowhere one day and never left. 

Downtown in Miyagi, in Karasuno High School, a volleyball club made of second and third years never knew they had lost two amazing players this year: none of them ever saw a game where a short orange-haired boy confronted the King of the Court with the most amazing jump they had ever seen. They couldn't make it early to the tournament thanks to Tanaka's initiative to bring Nishinoya with them: it took half an hour to convince the libero to stop his training for one day. 

But today, Saturday 14th, St. Valentine's Day, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou will meet each other at 3:45pm when they go to the sports store to buy a new volleyball and new snickers, respectively. **_That is if they make the right choices._**

If Kageyama finishes his cleaning duties early. 

If Hinata remembers to take his math book from his locker. 

If Kageyama crosses the avenue at normal pace instead of running towards the train station. 

If Hinata stops in front of the pet store a few blocks away from the sports store and pets the puppies in the cage for five minutes and forty-three seconds. 

If Kageyama drops his wallet when he leaves the store. 

If Hinata finds the wallet and runs fast enough.

.

.

.

.

If the car stops.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Sunday morning and Kageyama hasn't met Hinata Shouyou. His chest doesn't feel heavy anymore, and the red string tied to his pinky hangs loose, unnoticed by its owner.

.

.

Somewhere near the mountains, an orange-haired family grieves the loss of their no longer happy and no longer smiling elder son.

* * *

**And this is it! I'm so sorry I wrote this, my intention was to do something cute and fluffy but then this happened ._.**

**So... any thoughts about it? Should I change something? Please let me know :D**

** Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
